


Bitter: Party of Two

by DizniPrinzess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, at a wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizniPrinzess/pseuds/DizniPrinzess
Summary: Stefan and Elena's wedding was a happy occasion except for for the best man and maid of honor. Watching people they love happily leave them was too much. The coat closet, it wasn't supposed to go past that, but a life circumstance will force them to take it beyond that.





	1. Fuck the Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To my readers of my other stories, no I have not given up on them, yes they will be updated. Its just my muse is as sporadic as my mind, but trust it'll make it's way on back to my other stories. Most of the chapters I've already started writing.
> 
> Anyway this little Bamon fic was nagging me, this one will probably be finished before my others just simply because it'going to be short, no more than like 5 chapters. Enjoy.

Stefan and Elena were the perfect couple. They were high school sweethearts turned college sweethearts and now today they're getting married. Everyone knew this day was coming, it was just a matter of when and unfortunately for Bonnie it was a month after she caught Jeremy cheating on her.

She thought about not showing up at all, but she was the maid of honor. This was something they'd planned since they were little girls and she couldn't let her drama ruin it. She couldn't ask him not to show, he was Elena's brother, so, on what was her best friend's happiest day, she had to endure it. Endure Jeremy and his date Anna, endure happy couples, endure the look everyone gave her because she was alone, but she was a good friend.

She almost stormed out in the middle of the ceremony when she saw Jeremy whisper something into Anna's ear that made he smile coyly at him, but she couldn't do that to Elena. The only other person who was just as miserable as her was Damon Salvatore. She guessed the only thing worse than having to face your ex and the girl he cheated on you with, was having to face watching the woman you love marry your brother. Later she'd lament on the irony of the best man and maid of honor being the unhappiest there, but she was too drunk to formulate it in her head.

She hated Damon, he was rude, misogynistic, and just an asshole all around, but he was the only person she could talk to right now—the only one who understands. On any other day she'd be all insults toward him, but today was not that day. She went over to him with no real conversation in mind, she just wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't give her that fucking pity look. She's knew it was sad, she didn't need everyone else reminding her.

"Hey." her word came out a little slurred.

"Hey," he said dismissively not even looking at her. She really didn't expect much else, they weren't particularly close.

"Great day isn't it," she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice but the task was too difficult.

"Wonderful," he said cynically downing the rest of his champagne.

"What? You're not happy for the perfect couple." Her voice was mocking.

"Of course I am, ecstatic." He gave her a grin that said anything but.

She was about to retort but he cut her off.

"Look Bennett I'm not in the mood for small talk so unless you're offering me booze or sex, please leave me alone."

"Alright, there's a coat closet we can have all to ourselves," she said i her most seductive voice. Grabted sex with Damon wasn't her original plan, but it sure beat hanging around for the rest of the wedding.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets before his face scrunched in suspicion. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough."

He looked at her probingly. "I heard about Little Gilbert."

"And?"

"And if this is some kind of revenge tactic I don't want to be apart of it."

"Why? It's not like you have anything better to do unless you like sitting here watching your brother with the girl you love."

Damon thought about her words, she was right, he had nothing better to do, and it wasn't like he was all that invested in Jeremy's feelings to even care if it was a revenge fuck. He looked over to her. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes."  _For the most part_.

"You realize this isn't going to go anywhere past that coat closet."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." And she wouldn' thought of spending more time with Damon Salvatore wasn't one she was particularly fond of.

"There's not turning back now."

He was rough with her, she didn't expect anything less. He took her from the back thrusting in her like it was going to fuck the pain away. They both knew it was temporary—the trist and the distraction—but they didn't care because temporary was all they were asking for. When they're done there they know that they'll have to go back into the world and face what was bothering them, but for now there was this. Just him and her in a coat closet fucking their pain away.

When they're done there are no words exchanged—none are need, they both knew what they were getting into when they went in there. They just quietly leave the coat closet one at a time as to not draw attention. No one really missed their presence, in fact people had just assumed they'd left—they were just bringing the mood down. But when the bride and groom found them again they were all smiles. The ceremony was almost over and they needed them for their best man and maid of honor duties for their send off. For the most part they smile—Bonnie as she watches Jeremy with Anna, Damon watching the woman he loves leave him forever—but the endorphines from the sex slowly start to wear off as they watched to happy fucking looks on the Gilberts' faces—like it was the easiest thing in the world to be apart.

Later when the hellish day was all over Damon would lament how sex with Bennett was almost worth the pain. If he didn't know her so well he'd have proposed a round two. It definitely would have cheered him up after watching Elena leave for her honeymoon, but he didn't want to ponder the implications after—it was never meant to go beyond that closet and he was intent on keeping it at that.


	2. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Damon meet at the Grill.

Damon and Elena were never really a thing. They were stuck in the almost. Almost kissed, almost had sex, almost the love of her life, but there was always Stefan—she loved Stefan, Damon was just way to pass the time when they were in an offseason. It took Stefan and Elena's 15th break up for Damon to finally realize what he was to her and it hurt. He supposed it was karma—he treated women like they were disposable and in turn that's what he got from the one woman he actually cared about—the one woman he kept going back to no matter how self-aware he was.

He wasn't surprised at the wedding he just didn't expect to be cut off so soon. There was no turning back now she was bound to Stefan until  _death do us part_ and he would be stuck on the sidelines watching.

**RING**

He was pulled out of his sad thoughts by the sound of his phone. When he looked to see who it was he's a little surprise but welcomed it. She was the only person as of late to relieve his pain and that was over a month ago.

"Bennett? What do I owe the pleasure?"

* * *

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the smugness in his voice. She knew why he thought she was calling—she didn't blame him. If she were him she'd think that too, but he was in for a rude a surprise because that definitely wasn't happening again.

"Meet me at the Grill in an hour," she said with as much confidence as she could muster up.

"What? No Hello, how have you been, just straight to the point. How do you know I'm even free to meet you in an hour?"

"You're a trust fund kid who doesn't have a job, what else would you be doing on a Wednesday at 2 o'clock?"

"Touché. But why meet at the Grill? Why not just cut to the chase and meet at my place? We both know that's where we'll end up."

She rolled her eyes again. "Meet me at the Grill in an hour." She hung up not giving him time to respond, or a choice.

She lay back down on her bed and huffed in frustration. "This can't be happening," she whispered to herself.

Her relationship with Jeremy was comfortable—that was the best way to describe it. Like Stefan and Elena they too were high school sweethearts turned college sweethearts, and now they were nothing, but unlike Stefan and Elena delirious love wasn't the glue that kept them together, convenience was. When they first started dating in her junior year the only reason she said yes was because there was no one else interested in her. Elena had Stefan, and Caroline had Tyler, and she was just tired of being the fifth wheel, so after much pestering on Jeremy's part, she finally said yes, a decision she now regretted.

She wanted to break up with him after graduation—she didn't see how it could work with him still in high school and her in college—but she never got around to it. First, she thought she'd break up with him at the end of summer which turned to the end of first semester and then at the end of the year, but by then it was pointless. They'd obviously made it past the long distance and he graduated and was coming to college with her, so she stayed. Things were comfortable and she didn't see the point in getting a whole new boyfriend she'd have to train. Things were good between her and Jeremy and she honestly couldn't imagine someone being better for her. He wasn't exciting, but she was never looking for exciting, all she wanted for once in her life was stability, and up until a couple months ago she had that.

He tried to blame it on her, on the fact that they'd been together so long and she's all he'd ever experienced. That he never got a chance to explore, but she knew that was just him covering his tracks because what about her? If he was really feeling that way, what did he think she felt? He never asked. She was in the same exact boat as him, if he wanted to go out and explore he should have talked to her about it. Instead, he chose to cheat on her repeatedly and then lie to her about it. Besides can you really call it exploring if it's just one person? They're obviously pretty serious if he took her to his sister's wedding. Just more proof he was lying.

She was getting angry all over again and that was not the mood she wanted to project later when she met Damon because as much of a bastard as he was, he didn't do anything wrong—to her at least. No, she was as much to blame as he was here, so if she was going to be angry at him then she'd have to be angry at herself as well and she didn't like that. It was easier when there was only one person to blame. In any case, she wanted to be calm and collected because she knew he wouldn't be. In all his years of whoring around, he'd avoided this so she knew he wasn't going to take it well least of all from her. Things weren't supposed to go beyond that coat closet, but now she carried a piece of it with her.

* * *

She showed up early to make sure they got the booth she wanted in the back. She knew Matt was off today so the chances of anyone they knew seeing them together was slim but she wanted to make extra sure by not being in the clear sight. If anyone was going to find them they'd have to be specifically looking for them.

She didn't have to wait long for him to show up. Apparently, he was eager for his one-time booty call to become a two-time booty call—she almost felt bad for him. She got up and flagged him down. When he saw her he strutted over, yep strutted, she mentally chastised herself for sleeping with a guy who strutted.

"I believe you summoned me," he said with a smirk. He was also doing that annoying eyebrow thing that he thought was supposed to be sexy, but she found anything but. He's lucky that he was too broody to do any of those things during the wedding because she definitely wouldn't have fucked him if he was.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Please sit," she said with a fake smile—she didn't bother with a real one.

He slid into the booth smiling like an idiot. "Look, I told you Bennett, it doesn't go past that coat closet, but I might be able to be persuaded otherwise." She heard the innuendo in his voice, god he was an ass.

Earlier when she imagined telling him she was really nervous about his reaction, but now, she couldn't wait just to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"I don't think much persuading would be needed on your part."

"You know me so well."

"Too well."

"So why are we here and not my place?"

"Because I figured you wouldn't be all that up for sex once you found out I was pregnant."

Just as predicted the smug smile was wiped away and was replaced with a dumbfounded look. He quickly got his bearings and was about to speak but Bonnie stopped him.

"And it's yours, so whatever sleazy thing that's about to come out of your mouth, don't."

"Um.." He blinked rapidly. "Um..."

"Yeah, um."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to order some food and hope that I keep down and then go home eat an entire tub of ice cream and probably cry myself to sleep."

"I meant about the-" he couldn't say the word ' _baby_ ', "situation," he said tentatively.

"Oh, that? No idea. Every time I think about getting rid of it, I cry, keeping it, I cry, giving it up, I cry, and then when I realize I'm all out of options I cry some more." Her voice cracked. "Today I was tired of crying and needed to do something, so here we are because I'm not the only one should be crying. I didn't get here alone."

She avoided eye contact with him. She didn't plan to share that much. She didn't really plan for any of this and that was the problem. Everything up until this point in her life had a plan, this was the first time she was going off script.

"You were right," he said breaking her out of her sad reverie.

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I'm not all that up for sex now."

Bonnie was the first to start laughing and Damon soon followed. They laughed, and laughed and laughed until Bonnie became hysterical started crying—real crying.

"We're so fucked."

Damon got out of his seat and slid over in her booth. He took her into his arms rubbing her back. The gesture was completely unexpected, but she welcomed it—it was the only comfort she'd had since she found out.

Once she calmed down she pulled away from him, but only a little to gauge his reaction. He didn't look completely horrified, but she saw the terror swimming in his eyes. She straightened herself out and fidgeted with her water. "So what are  _you_  going to do?" she said quietly.

"I don't know. In situations like these I usually just take my queues from the woman and each time they've either wanted to get rid of it or already got rid of it and were just telling me out of courtesy, so I don't really have to dwell on it much." He paused. "Are you going to get rid of it?"

"I don't think so, no." She took a moment to think about her next words. "I know it's the easy answer, and probably the best given the circumstances, but I don't want to. I want my baby, and I feel guilty for wanting it."

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"Because it's selfish."

"Well, Bennett, welcome to the club. It may not be the greatest quality but sometimes it's necessary."

"But is it necessary now?"

"Does it matter? Is it going to change anything?"

"No."

"Then I guess we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby."

Damon leaned back into his seat. "Fuck."


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie and Damon spend more time together.

They spent more time together, much to Bonnie's annoyance, but he deemed it necessary.

_ "If I'm going to have a baby with someone I should at least get to know them." _

_ "We've known each other our whole lives Damon." _

_ "Yeah, but do we really know each other. I bet you don't even know my favorite color." _

_ "Black, which I'd argue isn't a color." _

_ "It's a color—the best color. The color of classics." _

_ "It's literally the absence of color." _

_ "No it's all the colors absorbed, that's the power of black." _

_ "Doesn't matter. I know your favorite color therefore your point is moot. We don't need to spend this much time together." _

_ "I don't know your favorite color, so my point still stands." _

_ "That just means you don't know me, not that I don't know you." _

_ "But that's still a problem." _

She knew he was right, that they should get to know each other. They were going to be in each other's lives for the next 18 plus years so she might as well get used to him. She invited him to her first doctor's appointment—it was a start.

* * *

They were sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor. They took her weight and vitals, and had her pee in a cup. So far everything was good, but they wouldn't know exactly how good until the ultrasound.

Bored, Damon stood up and began wandering around the room looking at posters and plastic wombs with plastic baby's. It still shocked him that he was even here let alone with her. She had always been the responsible type, always quick to tell on him when they were kids, always the DD, always made sure Caroline and Elena never got in too much trouble, just always had her head on straight. She was not the one night stand type, granted she had been dating the same person since she was 16, but so had Elena and she definitely had at least one one night stand.

He was stupid enough not to use a condom with her, but he thought she was smart enough to be on birth control. He didn't realize just how truly she was on his level that night, but that was all in the past and he chose not to dwell on it. There wasn't anything that could be done about it besides moving on and taking care of their child. Was he scared? Fuck yes. Did that change anything? No, he just hoped he does a better job than his own father and keeps the fucking up to a minimum.

The doctor knocked on the door before entering and greeting the expectant parents.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Krishna I'll be your OB for the next coming months." She held out her to both of them. Damon was the first taker smiling at her politely. Her enthusiasm was a too much for him, but Bonnie took comfort in it, she was probably going to be the only person who wasn't going to tell her she fucked up her life.

"Damon."

"I guessing you're the father to be."

"Yep."

"And the mother to be, how are you feeling today?"

"Good. A little nauseous and my boobs are really sore, but that's normal I guess."

"It is. How often are you experiencing morning sickness?"

"It actually hasn't been as bad as I expected. It's only occasionally and when I smell certain things."

"Well you're one of the lucky ones."

Dr.Krishna continued to ask Bonnie questions and then examined her. Damon tried to tune most of it out. Some of it was boring but most of it was just down right disgusting, but he found himself interested in somethings like that they were apparently having an at home water birth—she could barely make up her mind about anything but somehow she had decided that—leg cramps keeping her up at night and her increased libido, he definitely didn't miss that.

When the ultrasound tech came in his interest peaked all over again because now he was going to be able to put an image to the little being that was going to rule his life for the rest of his life. He didn't cry, in fact, he was more fascinated than emotional. Bonnie did cry but that wasn't news she was always emotional and this just increased that ten fold, but he was supportive, the most supportive he had ever been in his entire life, and he was good at it, surprising both him and Bonnie. It gave him hope, hope that he could be a good father.

* * *

They went to the grill after.

"So...thought of any names?"

"I think it's a little early for that. Let's wait for it to get out of the peanut stage before we start giving it names."

"I like the name Scorpion, for a girl or a boy."

"It's cool that you like that name. I like the name Spider for a girl or a boy."

"Scorpion Spider Salvatore."

"Scorpion Spider Bennett."

"Aw we named our child

"Something completely ridiculous"

"So we're right on schedule."

"God this isn't how I imagined my life at 22."

"Join the club."

"I tried but they rejected me, they said I was too organized."

"Those bastards who would ever reject Bonnie Bennett?"

"Jeremy Gilbert."

"Hey, stop that! There will be no talks about Gilbert's, especially the cheating ones."

"Got it."

"Good, so what do you want to get?"

"I can't decide between the bacon burger or the taco salad."

"So get them both, you're eating for two now."

"More like one and quarter the baby's about the size of a peach."

"Either way get both."

"I can't I need to eat healthy for the baby."

"Isn't pregnancy like the ultimate excuse to eat whatever you want."

"It is if you want your baby to come out with two heads."

"I'm sure eating burger and a taco salad won't give our kid two heads."

"I'm holding you accountable for that."

They fell into an easy conversation. They've never spent quality time together just the two of them but both were finding it a lot easier than either expected.

_Bonnie was actually fun_ , Damon thought. To him she was always the fun police, someone he never wanted to know, but now as he learned more and more about her he realized she's actually kind of amazing.

_He's not a complete ass,_  Bonnie thought. To her he was Stefan's asshole older brother—always in trouble, always with something mean to say, but now, as she went through what was probably the most stressful times in her life where she's beaten herself up over and over again about, he's been nothing but comforting. In fact, he made her feel like less of an idiot about the whole thing. Shit happens, you can either deal with it, or make things worse by dragging your feet—he's done the latter too many times and has finally learned.

* * *

They meet each other at The Grill once a week, and a phone call at least once a day. They talk about any and everything from the weather to how they lost their virginities.

_ "Tyler Lockwood, eight grade." _

_ "Wow, a lot earlier than I thought." _

_ "Yeah, not many people know I was the first to lose it, but in the end it didn't really mean anything. Tyler was Tyler and I was me—we never really had much in common. I honestly did it just to get it over with. I don't regret it, but I do wish it was different." The phone line went silent for a moment as Bonnie thought on that night so many years ago. "So what about you? I'm guessing it was we before me." _

_ "You are very wrong about that, but thank you for the insult—I'm not as much of a slut as you think." _

_ "By a small margin. Which you haven't even told me anyway, so get to spilling." _

_ "Rose Porter, sophomore year of high school." _

_ "I remember her, I liked her. What happened between you guys?" _

_ "You know, high school crap, he said, she said, we both lost interest and eventually called it quits. I think she lives in London with her girlfriend or something." _

_ "You were so bad you turned her gay." _

_ "No," he says indignantly. "She was already gay, I did none of the turning." _

_ "So you lost you virginity to a lesbian. That must have been awkward." _

_ "It was, but not for the reasons you're thinking." _

_ "Oh please, do tell." _

_ "I'd rather not." _

_ "Come on. i'll tell you all the awkward details between me an Tyler," she pleads. _

_ "I'd rather not think about 14 year-old you fumbling around with Tyler Lockwood." _

_ "Well then just tell me." _

_ "Maybe some other time." _

He didn't expect much of a difference in her body from week to week, but she's small, every change to the baby was a noticeable change on her. They may end up having to announce the baby before either is ready, but thankfully interacting with people in their lives had been delayed by Stefan and Elena's honeymoon, and Jeremy cheating—a rift has formed in the group to the point that avoiding anyone but each other was easier than ever.

They discussed it at one of their weekly meetings. Plans for the baby, plans for how they're going to tell everyone—their kid wasn't even here and yet their lives were already revolving around this one child.

Eventually it became a routine, talking to each other—it almost felt like dating and Bonnie pointed out such.

_ "It's not dating unless we're having sex." _

_ "God, I miss sex." _

_ "Noted." _

_ "Shit, did I say that out loud?" _

_ "Yes, and don't curse in front of the kid." _

_ "Why, It's not like they understand a word I'm saying." _

_ "It's still negative energy our kid do not need." _

_ "Shouldn't this be me reprimanding you. When did you become such a square." _

_ "When did you become such a rebel?" _

_ "Around the time I caught my boyfriend fucking his study buddy from his Ethics class." _

_ "That took a quick turn." _

_ "Sorry, it's just hormones." _

_ "Speaking of, you know I can help you out if you get too horny." _

_ "Of course that's all you got out of this conversation." _

_ "I'm just saying. It's not like we have to be together or anything just sex. It might help take some of the edge off." _

_ "Be that as it may, I don't want to complicate things more than they already are." _

_ "What's there to complicate, it would be like a friends with benefits situation." _

_ "Friends with benefits who are having a baby, yeah that sound super simple." _

_ "It can be." _

_ "Why are you so up for having sex with a pregnant lady. I'm sure there are many bimbos you can find to keep you warm at night." _

_ "Because I want you. Before all of this I had fun fucking you." _

_ "Now who's cursing in front of the kid." _

_ "I'm not in front of the kid, I'm five miles away." _

_ "But your voice is a foot away." _

_ "Touche." _

_ "You realize we were both plastered, and we were only in that closet for like twenty minutes. What could have been so profound in our twenty minutes together that you're badgering me for sex and not some tinder date?" _

_ "I think our baby is enough proof of how profound our time was together, but if you must know, those twenty minutes with you were the only minutes I spent not thinking about Elena. And I know what you're thinking, it was the sex, not you, but trust me I've tried. Apparently random sex with a stranger doesn't help, sex with someone I know, albeit not very well, but well enough works." _

_ "That's sweet and all, but I don't want to just be 'not Elena' just like you don't want to just be 'not Jeremy'. Don't you think we should work those issues out before anything else happens because if we screw this up, it's not just our hearts we have to worry about." _

_ "Do you really feel that way?" _

_ "I think it's best." _

_ "I asked what you feel, not what you think." _

_ "I feel like ripping. Your clothes off and riding you until sunset, but it doesn't work like that." _

_ "Why not?" _

_ "You know why." _

They hung up soon after.

* * *

She caved. She didn't mean to, but she caved. She was just minding her own business at The Grill when Stefan and Elena walked in with Jeremy and his new girlfriend, Anna. She felt like she had been gut punched. She already had been betrayed by Jeremy, and it seemed like he was going to flaunt his betrayal all over town, but Elena, she didn't expect.

She supposed it was silly of her to think best friend trumped brother, but she should have had the decency to not be seen in public in the very same place she goes once a week.

When Damon walked in she grabbed his arm forcefully and walked back to his car. She fucked him in the backseat of his Camero and then after had him drive to his place so they could fuck some more.

She lay back out of breath in Damon's bed. They had just finished round five and by the way he trailed his fingers down her stomach he was inching his way toward round six. She slapped his hand away.

"This is bad."

"I beg to differ."

"No, not that, this is bad. We're supposed to be keeping boundaries, and the first thing I do at the first sight of Jeremy is fuck you."

"Wait, this is all because of little Gilbert."

"Don't act like this isn't because of Elena."

"Hey, I just wanted to enjoy a wonderful afternoon with the mother of my child. No one but you is bringing up the Gilbert's."

"Get off your high horse, no one's buying that, least of all me."

"Fine, but I don't appreciate being compared to that little twerp. I mean have you seen me?"

She groaned pulling the sheets off of her and started to get dress. "I don't have time for your ego."

"Wait, you don't have to go just yet. The deed is already done."

"You just want more sex."

"Duh, what man doesn't, but that's not my point. We're already well past the point you were worried about, might as well make the most out of it. Besides, where do you expect to go, your car is still at The Grill." 

She sighed in defeat and sat at the edge of the bed. Tears started to form but she kept them at bay. "It's not supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to risk everything just for a quick fuck."

"There was nothing quick about what we did."

"That is so not the point." She smacked his arm. "Promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That no matter what happens between us, you'll always be here for this baby."

"I will if you do. If I recall Bennett's don't have the best track record when it comes to sticking around for their kids."

She stared at him outraged. "I can't believe you would bring that up!"

"It's true. You're not the only one who needs reassurance that the other isn't going to leave."

"Fine, but you go first."

"I, Damon Salvatore, someone who has never committed to a decision in his entire life, promise to be there for this baby."

"And I, Bonnie Bennett, who has been known to commit any and everything, including lost causes, promise to do the same."

And they meant it. Things may have been confusing, but that was the one thing they were sure of.

"Great, now will you get back in bed, it's getting cold without."

She rolled her eyes and crawled toward him. She lay her head on his chest. "Can we sleep first, I'm exhausted."

"Yeah you are."

"Not. The. Time."

"Just sleep and prepare to have your world rocked."

She lifted her head to look up at him. "Were you always this cheesy?"

"Go to bed"

Not having the energy to argue she lay her head back down and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
